Operation Shopping Trip
by Senbei x Cup Ramen
Summary: Mirajane had only thought it to be the best idea possible – Spying on Natsu and Lucy's shopping trip and recording it with her trusty camera. She thought wrong. Sometimes, you get more than you bargain for and Mirajane was going to learn it the hard way. LuNa
1. Operation commences

YO! ( O w O)v SENBEI IS BACK! I am so, so, so sorry for the wait! I promised I would be back by this week though! The holidays have actually started! Well, my excuse: Writer's block and I was working on another LuNa ffic - Cookie Jar Crisis...that didn't turn out too well so I decided to do a oneshot to atone for my lateness...then OF COURSE, IT HAD TO TURN INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER! **Hmmm Let's make this 'oneshot' a little present for my awesome buddies: Ambitious Rookie and Alsarnia! Thank you guys plus Cup Ramen for helping!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! DBZ does not belong to me!

And the **OOcness will be explained throughout the story...or just by the end!**

* * *

><p>"Yo Mirajane!" Waved Natsu as he slammed open the guild doors and walked towards the bar. His dark orbs wandered around the guild in search of his target.<p>

"Have you seen Luce?"

The bartender slowly turned to face the dragonslayer, polishing the stained mug in her hands all the while.

"Hmm. Unfortunately I haven't…She's probably still in her apartme-"The take-over mage let her jaw hit the ground as she eyed Natsu from top to bottom.

"Oh my…" She continued, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"What?" He tilted his head to the side, noticing that the whole guild was in complete silence…and was it just him or were they all _staring _at him? Creepy.

"Haha! Oh my god! What the hell are you wearing flamehead?" Laughed Gray, breaking the silence as he slapped the table. He motioned to the pink-haired teens outfit.

"You-that…that getup! Ha! Oh my god, I-Can't-Breathe!" He continued while gasping for air and proceeded to half-collapse to the ground.

"I dunno, I think they're called _clothes_. Maybe you should try using them for a change you frickin' _Popsicle._" The pink-haired teen growled.

"What'd you say?"

"I said you should try wearing clothes for a change you stripper! Maybe you'd get less restraining orders!"

"What are you? Blind? I _am_ wearing-"

"Gray-sama, your clothes." Juvia whispered, the blood rushing to her face. Surprisingly, the fight was cut short when Gray went on his search for boxers.

* * *

><p>"Mirajane, do I look crap?" Natsu swirled his cup of juice as he sat at the bar, orbs fixated on the counter-top. Simply put, he looked dejected.<p>

"No, no, no! Of course not!" She waved her hands frantically, dismissing the thought.

"But you were-everyone was looking at me weird!" He wouldn't say it but Gray's comment hit him hard. Maybe he didn't have some sort of awesomely hidden fashion sense after all.

"It's just…We were surprised. You don't look like the type to…you know…" Mirajane trailed off, hoping he would get her message. What was she supposed to say? 'You don't seem like the type of person to have a coordinated fashion sense.'? No way in hell was she going to do that.

"Well, how do I look? Do I look weird?" He gestured at his attire. Awkward…Was it just her or did he sound slightly desperate and when did he _ever _worry about _fashion_?

"Natsu, don't worry – you look fine!" She giggled. A red-print T-shirt, a pair of cargoes, canvasses and his trademark scarf – He looked for once, remotely normal.

"Yeah, you look hot!" Added a drunken Cana from the sidelines.

"Ahem, so, what's the occasion? From what I know, it's not a mission!" She nudged him in the ribs, swiftly ignoring her guild-mate's comment.

"Oh, I'm going shopping with Luce." He replied like it was the norm which unfortunately…it wasn't.

"YOU"RE WHAT?" Gray cried, magically reappearing as he shoved his boxers back on.

"What?"

Mirajane looked as if she had gone to heaven and Gray's eyes were practically out of their sockets.

"Geez, what's with you people today?" He took a glance at his watch and hopped off the barstool.

"Well, see ya – Have to go pick up Luce." He waved as he headed for the door.

"What about Happy?" Mirajane inquired while searching for the missing feline.

"What? Seriously, what is with you guys today? God, is it that weird for me and Luce to have some alone time? Weirdoes." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god." Gray gasped as if it were the end of the world.

"I know right!" Squealed Mirajane as she packed her video recorder and proceeded to follow the dragonslayer.

"He knows how to read an analogue watch…"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Mirajane snuck herself behind some bushes and with a wicked grin, proceeded to film Natsu and Lucy's shopping trip or so she had decided to call it, <em>date<em>. She was, as expected, within vicinity of the celestial mage's apartment, an area bustling with people at this time of the day…and was it just her or did she just receive some _very_ disturbed stares? Oh well, she had cunningly disguised herself as a pot-bellied, middle-aged man and pot-bellied, middle-aged men would usually do this…right? Before she could amuse herself with the rest of her thoughts, her morphed, beady eyes darted to the apartment's front doors - And ooh! There they were in all of their youthful glory! The main stars of her show! She rubbed her fat and gritty hands together – _excellent._

"Natsu!" Waved Lucy, a pretty smile adorning her features.

Mirajane grinned toothily, revealing her yellowed and chipped teeth while doing so. Fairy Tail's favourite celestial mage had decided to wear a sundress that was far less revealing than her other outfits and wow, she looked as innocent as an angel...except she wasn't really an angel considering the fact that they were _dead_ people etc. etc. Before the bartender was able to describe the dress in detail, the two mages had begun to walk to their first destination. Damn. She would inspect the dress _later._

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Continued Lucy in her stunning glory. Tears of joy poured down Mirajane's face – Ahh, the corny line that had been overused so many _damn _times! Music to her ears.

"Psssh. It's five past 10 Luce!" Natsu cried with folded arms.

"We were _supposed to meet at 10 am sharp._" He whined as Lucy slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You can wait for 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah – I was only joking! I would wait _a millennium_ for you." The dragonslayer grinned his trademark grin as he leaned towards his partner. She blushed.

"You're getting way too into your role." She huffed, earning a laugh from Natsu.

Mirajane _nearly _collapsed and suffered from a heart attack at the same time. Lucy's last line remained cryptic but HOLY…Should she say it? But it was _that _word…Screw it - Yep, she'd say it. HOLY FUDGEFACES! Did she hear right? Who was this guy and what did he do to Natsu? Maybe she had died and gone to heaven? She did a touchdown pose, ignoring the scrutinizing stares she got from the pedestrians. Mirajane – Poster girl of the famed Fairy Tail guild and former S-class mage looked positively like a paedophile. She speedily placed her focus on the two teenagers again.

"N-Natsu…I have something to tell you." The blushing blonde stuttered, looking to the ground. The dragonslayer tilted his head to the side. Mirajane punched herself in the face – She wasn't dreaming.

"At the end of the trip…" She continued and her bestie only beamed.

"Yeah sure! Now let's go to the ice-cream parlour!" He cried as he dragged her by one arm.

The bartender's cerulean orbs gleamed, watching hungrily as the two made off to their next stop…Super-Saiyan mode – Activated. This was probably the best _shopping trip_ that she would record in her life and yet she was oblivious to the tragedy that would soon unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It's not really CRACK but the rest of the chappies will have you thinking so *Thumbs up* I personally think that the first and second chapters are kinda boring in comparison to the rest though! I have 3 chapters done and am still continuing! Updates will be every two days and I'll see how I fare out after the third chappy! Please REVIEW - Highly likely that it would help with the timing of future updates!<br>**


	2. Bhut Jolokia flavour

**Imma backk~~ :D Oh, with the second chappy ( O 3 O)b Gahh I nearly forgot to upload it *Shame* !**

**Anyhow, this mainly introduces chapter three so, it's shorter than the other ones! Enjoy anyway! This time, it's Lucy's turn to choke! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND ALERTS! **

**Shout-out to Mangascribbler for being the first reviewer, an awesome writer and another awesome buddy of mine!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I worship Mashima Hiro - the awesome Mangaka for Fairy tail!**

* * *

><p>Unknowingly, Natsu had continued to hold Lucy's hand as they strolled through the streets, both holding an ice-cream. Mirajane swore that they looked like <em>the <em>cutest couple EVER and she accordingly used a hairy arm to wipe off the drool that was pouring out of her mouth. Ooh, were they starting to talk again? Camera time!

"Hey Luceeee~" Natsu hummed as he leant closer towards her.

"W-what?" She blushed, trying to and failing epically at backing away from him.

"You know…We've been teammates for a year or so…" He continued. The way he whispered it was unusually out of character.

"Uhm…yes…" The celestial mage squeaked as the distance between them shrank to 10 centimetres or so.

"So…I was wondering but…"

"W-what is it?" She blushed even more as the dragonslayer faced her to reveal the sheepish look plastered on his face.

"Can I have some of your ice-cream!" He declared and Mirajane had to stop herself from face-treeing (A/N: The evolved form of face-desking AKA whacking her head repetitively against a tree). The bartender however, let an all-knowing smirk spread across her chubby face as she noticed the momentary look of disappointment that crossed the celestial mage's features.

"Really, how do you expect me to say no?" She sighed.

"I take that as a yes!" He beamed before grabbing her hand and leaning in to half-devour her forest berry ice-cream.

"Natsu! You're killing my ice-cream!" She pouted as he licked his lips, satisfied – 'Sweet' he concluded while placing a finger on his chin.

"You can have some of mine…" He looked at his crimson red ice-cream – Bhut Jolokia flavour. (A/N: I googled the 'world's hottest chilli' and guess what I got? ;D)

She looked questioningly at the bubbling scoop of…'_ice-cream'_ that he held in his hand. Maybe they should have gone to the other vendor.

"Uhm no than-mmph" Genius. Natsu had shoved the _treat_ straight in her face.

"It tastes pretty awesome!" The dragonslayer continued and holy crumblesticks! His onyx orbs darted helplessly at Lucy's cringed-up figure. She sputtered and choked and hell, he wasn't a doctor so he just hopped from one foot to the other, biting his nails (A/N: I swear I have some sort of hidden violent tendency :O). He decided to give her a pat on the back to stop her coughing fit but it failed horribly when he realised he was _a tad bit_ stronger than the normal mage and it suddenly hit him. When was she so fragile? Honestly, when he saw her in that sundress…she looked so…what was the word? Well, it made him feel…

"Natsu!" She gasped.

His train of thought was re-directed when she started turning a deep red – that couldn't be good.

"Luce! Are you alright?" Mirajane couldn't help but watch in horror, shaking her head in disapproval while doing so. Hopefully, Lucy would return from this _date_ in full health.

* * *

><p>-Time skip-<p>

And now, Mirajane found herself at the park, hiding behind a lamppost and recording her pink-haired guild-mate watch guiltily as Lucy sprawled herself over the bubblers. They were too cute yet the take-over mage had the feeling that them being cute wasn't her main concern. Oh well. She continued to stal- I mean, to monitor the pair's progress.

"Uhm…Luce?" Natsu's guilt-ridden gaze fell upon the dirt patch and he fidgeted in his place. She didn't reply, only attempting to get rid of the horrible and numbing sting that had since spread to her throat.

"I'm sorry!" He shut his eyes tightly and proceeded to crack an eyelid open when he heard her heave yet _another_ sigh.

"It's fine…"

His trademark grin made its way across his face only to drop upon the celestial mage's next line.

"But…" He eyed her suspiciously when she smirked. How did he not see that coming…?

_Punishment time_ inwardly sang Mira and she proceeded to indulge in all of her disturbing fantasies but not before listening to Lucy's next few words that made the dragonslayer change moods immediately. Well, it only made the take-over mage happier though. She stifled a giggle, (A/N: Anyone else feeling a bit freaked out that this fat guy…is giggling?) it was never boring watching these two...even if she was watching while disguised as a pot-bellied, middle-aged man armed with a camcorder, hiding behind nearby objects…like the bin. It was worth it and she smiled even more at the dragonslayer's reaction.

"Luceeee~" He whined with pleading puppy-dog eyes after cringing and listening to those few dreaded words that made their way out of her lips.

"Nuh-uh, that's not going to work this time Natsu." She declared, arms folded and a victorious smile spread across her face.

"But we were having so much fun! And now you're gonna ruin it!" He continued his tantrum.

"Natsu. Please. We're just going _clothes shopping_!"

"Buttttt Luceeee~"

"Come on!" She dragged her unenthusiastic and whining friend by his arm.

'_Definitely entertaining'_ Mirajane verified as she sidled across the wall to follow the two to their next destination – 'Monique's Boutique'. Wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me and look forward to Monique's Boutique which will be updated on...Sunday! I also see that most of you have several ideas swirling in your head and heck, I am, sitting in front of the laptop in all of my mastermind glory! Muahahahaha! Keep guessing smart cookies and no, I will not tell you if you are right! :D I'm so nice :D<strong>


	3. Monique's Boutique

Yo guys! Finally time for some development - I uh...think? :O I'll let you awesome readers decide that for yourselves! :D

**Shout-out to: Rose tiger and heck, all of you who have continued to read this *Cries tears of joy***

Keep guessing too! Most of your ideas are quite interesting! I reading them, thinking: Damn. That's a plan! But hopefully, it'll hit you guys with a BANG!

**Disclaimer:** Mashima Hiro is GOD!

**To AMU:** Your review has made me all tingly inside! Oh you! I hope you enjoy this chapter then! Muahahahaha! **Get more confused in Chapter FOUR though! :D**

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me." Natsu squirmed uncomfortably as he eyed at the <em>thing<em> that towered in front of him in complete disgust.

"Luce, I think I'm gonna be sick." The dragonslayer said dryly before cupping a palm over his mouth.

"Natsu! Stop whining and get your butt in here!" Lucy cried before dragging him through the white lattice doors.

Mirajane jumped out from the shrubs and surveyed the boutique that her two guild-mates had just entered– Pink wall panelling, lacy white curtains, ribbons, ribbons and more ribbons and overly colourful decorations…Was that a unicorn in the corner? The take-over mage tilted her head to the side, what on Earth would make Lucy want to - And then there it was, the gigantic sign plastered at the front of the store – 'SALE 50% off nearly everything!'. She smiled, _understandable_…and proceeded to launch herself into the building.

* * *

><p>Lucy placed a finger on her chin as she went through several racks of clothing and Natsu only gawked in horror as he scanned the inside of the boutique. It looked like a regurgitated <em>rainbow<em> and the naked, flying angels stuck to the ceiling only made it worse.

"Luceeee~ Can we go now!" He tugged at her dress and winced when he saw something that was _very _disturbing.

"Laaalalalaahmmmhmmhmm~" A half-balding, pot-bellied man in his late 30s or so twirled from clothing stand to clothing stand…on his tippy-toes, successfully sticking his large behind and bum crack out for the world to see. For once, he felt sicker than he did when on a _train ride._ Funny thing was, the employees didn't seem the slightest bit irked, one of them approaching the man to ask if he needed _assistance_.

"Luce? Please, I can't handle it anymore!" He whined even more, beaming when he heard his partner's reply.

"Mmkay, let's go. There really isn't anything here."

"Score!" He lifted his fist into the air.

"So, where're we going to now?" The dragonslayer asked eagerly, to which the celestial mage only smiled to.

"Hmm…What ab-"

"Oui, oui, oui! You try ziss!" Interrupted a woman with a fail French accent as she promptly threw Lucy into the changing booth with several items.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Natsu fumed. He glared at the woman who was in her 50s.

"Non, non, non! Vee do not have ze cloziing for ze male species!" She snapped and another crack was visible in her caked-up face as she frowned at the dragonslayer. She then spun towards the celestial mage's clothing booth, her whipped-cream hair toppling from side to side as she struggled to walk in her stilettoes.

"Darlinnggg!" She cried as she opened the curtains dramatically with a 'zweeeeepp' sound. She surveyed her latest victim and nodded, satisfied.

"Oui, oui, oui! You look wonderfullll!" The walking muffin declared as she spread her flabby arms apart, ignoring completely the blonde who looked positively violated.

"Does she not look wonderfullll?" She screeched, stepping to the side to reveal Lucy to the world…I mean, to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked with an I-am-totally-freaked-out-S-O-S expression. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears and with her round, chestnut orbs she gave Natsu a pleading glance. Ooh! There was that weird feeling again! The dragonslayer opened his mouth to say something but was swiftly interrupted.

"Sewwww?" The muffin spoke, nose in the air.

"Uhm…She hasn't changed." He spoke dryly and gulped when the woman looked at him, unimpressed and was it just him or did she just 'tsk'?

"She's beautiful?" He raised an eyebrow, the reply coming out as more of a question– The woman wanted an answer so he gave her one. Lucy went beet red and felt like dying in a hole. Damn. If only she had brought her keys along.

"Men, such stupide creatures!" The muffin cried, exasperated before clapping her hands loudly.

"Now stupide male, help your _petite amie _get changed! She does not have hands on her back! Goodness! Help her zip zis dress!" She kept on ranting as she shoved Natsu into the booth. _Lovely, an awkward moment. _(Note: Petite amie is girlfriend in French)_  
><em>

Of course, unable to ignore the commotion, Mirajane grinned and proceeded to film her two friends. This was going better than expected.

* * *

><p>And now they found themselves stuck. In a changing booth. With only each other's company. The celestial mage peered through the curtains, letting out a sigh as the walking muffin hobbled away.<p>

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed in desperation as she clamped both fists onto his T-shirt. Her face was centimetres away from his. _Funny_ he found himself feeling slightly…warmer than usual.

"Y-yeah? What is it Luce?" He managed while looking sideways. This was getting weird.

"We. Need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here." She spoke through clenched teeth, raw horror flashing through her features. The store looked cringe-worthy and the woman who ran it was a lunatic. She was _not_ staying for another second.

"Okay, okay! Gotcha!" The words exited his mouth speedily. I mean, how hard could it be?

The dragonslayer opened the curtains casually and proceeded to take a step outside of the booth and then he saw it. Almost immediately, the muffin snapped her head back, nostrils flaring when she saw the two teens - Natsu walking out of the change room; Lucy still in her sundress. Just in time to avoid the murderous glint in the woman's orbs, he heard a click. Click-clack! The balding man was right in front of his face, the camcorder strapped to his hand _recording_ the whole ordeal. (A/N: Mirajane is seriously starting to freak me out O A O) And then Natsu beamed and went straight back into the booth, closing the curtains in the process. He handled the item of clothing that was hanging by the hook with care and turned towards the celestial mage.

"Luce. I'll help you zip it." He offered, his expression dead serious.

* * *

><p>"Do not look! No looking! No peeking!" Lucy cried as she shoved the dress on. Natsu only rolled his eyes, arms folded and back against his bestie.<p>

"Done y-"

"NO LOOKING!"

After 5 minutes or so of changing, Lucy turned to her pink-haired friend.

"Uhm…Natsu? I'm done." She felt her cheeks grow hotter by the second and inwardly cursed the situation that the fat muffin had placed her in. She took in a deep breath. Natsu was Natsu and zipping up the dress would take 5 seconds.

Wordlessly, the dragonslayer reached for her zipper, his stomach all fluttery and his heart pounding like there was no tomorrow as he felt her shudder from his touch.

_5 seconds. In 5 seconds, this will all be over._ Lucy clamped her eyes shut as she re-ran the sentence through her head. She felt the zipper going up and suddenly, the curtains were ripped open.

"ZE ZIPPER!" The muffin cried to the two horrified teens and Lucy let out a small shriek.

"Slowlyy does it! You do not want ze zip to break! Non, Non, Non!" She continued before closing the curtains speedily, unaware of the even awkward-er situation that she had placed the dragonslayer and blonde in. Just what they needed. (A/N: They failed to notice that the smirking middle-aged man was still standing in front of their booth, filming them with his x-ray vision camcorder. Gosh, Mirajane is seriously scaring me D:)

Natsu inched closer towards the celestial mage as he slowly began to zip-up her dress and silence befell the two.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whimpered as she felt the distance between them virtually non-existent.

"In case she opens the curtains again." The celestial mage felt like jumping off a cliff when his hot breath tickled the crook of her neck. Could it be possible? One of Mirajane's statements echoed in her head and she felt like dying on the spot. It couldn't be right…that she actually…

"Hey Luce…" He stopped the zip mid-way, continuing his sentence when she didn't answer.

"I haven't told you yet, right?" Her breath hitched when he beamed the last few words.

'You look pretty today. I mean, prettier than usual!" His trademark grin made its way across his face as he finished zipping up her dress.

"Done. Earth to Lucyyy!" He cried, irritated when she stayed silent but the dragonslayer was caught by surprise when she turned her head back, an unknown emotion crossing her chestnut orbs.

"Uhh...You oka-"

"Is that what you really think, or are you just playing the part?" She whispered, barely audible to the human ear. Her eyes were shielded by her honey blonde bangs and somehow, Natsu felt compelled to hold her shaking figure.

He began to reach for her shoulder.

"Wha-"

Zweeeeepp!

"OUI, OUI, OUI!" The muffin shouted as she clapped her hands.

"Zat is magnifique!" She nodded her head several times as she encircled the celestial mage, her behind protruding from her extravagant red dress all the while.

"Luce?" Natsu looked at her worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder and ignoring the muffin who kept on ranting.

"Sorry, it's nothing." She gave him a small yet empty smile that managed to make him sink. His chest felt as if it were constricting to no end and yet he didn't know what to do or how to make the uncomfortable pain go away. Watching helplessly as the celestial mage was led away to the counter, he clenched his fist.

"I don't get it." He muttered, oblivious to the pot-bellied man who watched on, intrigued.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This looks so short for 1600 or so words D: I hope that wasn't too rushed...meh! Next update: Tuesday! You guys practically had me walking in circles in my Kitchen for chapter four! I had the idea but the writing was...cough...Well, I managed to get over it! PLEASE REVIEW! You awesome peeps' continuous support is just AWESOME! *BEAMS*<br>**


	4. Back alley

Introducingggg chapter 4! :D And Holy crumblesticks, **all you readers are just awesome - thank you for continuing to read this, reviewing etc etc** XD

**It nearly killed my brain trying to write this dialogue so I hope you get more confused *Evil smile***

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and Pink panther do not belong to meeeeee

**AMU:** Haha, Mirajane is seriously freaking me out too - what have I done to her? :O French is an awesome language! *Thumbs up* and heck, it was fun writing up that character :P Imma glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this chappy just as much! :D

* * *

><p>Mirajane tip-toed out of the store, following the pair as they left to their next destination. After 10 minutes of walking, the bartender eyed her surroundings and her fuzzy mono-brow knitted in confusion. Funny, it was awfully quiet…She continued to tail the two, only to be led to an empty alleyway and then it happened. Her chubby and hairy arms shielded the front of her fly and her ham-like legs buckled together. It was another light-bulb moment as she registered the fact that she had neglected her bladder all day long. <em>Silly Mirajane.<em>

Her squinty eyes narrowed to slits and beads of sweat trickled down her faces as she held her gaze on her two guild-mates. That or la toilette. She bit her lower lip in frustration. _Damn it._ She would have to stalk them _later_ so she did what she could and placed a magic bug on the two. Hopefully, her potty time wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p>"So…Luce…" Natsu broke the silence as they continued to walk down the empty lane.<p>

"Hmm?" She looked towards the sky, making no eye contact with her pink-haired friend.

He sneaked a small glance at her, not knowing why it seemed like a crime to do so and suddenly, his head decided to take note of all those things that he never noticed before. Things like how her honey-blonde hair would flow in the wind, almost as if she was part of a photo-shoot, except better. How her round, chestnut orbs would have some sort of indescribable shine whenever she looked at him – not that she was right now. Okay, simply put, she looked _cute._ Pretty. Angelic. There were a bunch of terms that could describe her and yet he didn't know what this growing _feeling_ was. So he settled on the best word possible: Weird. A part of him knew it was something deeper but he dismissed it as a small afterthought. Funny, it wasn't like him to think like this…or to even _think_ at all but if Mirajane were to manage to crawl into the depths of his mind, she would be thanking that magical 'juice' she had given him hours earlier.

"Natsu?" The celestial mage titled her head to face the dragonslayer when he failed to respond.

"Oh, uhm…She's gone." He pointed behind him and Lucy accordingly turned backwards.

A sly smile spread across her features. No pot-bellied, half-balding, middle-aged man in sight. Mirajane had disappeared.

"Good." She sang as she proceeded to lead her friend to a secluded corner, a place free from any possible intrusion.

* * *

><p><em>Urghh…<em>Mirajane groaned as she held the bag of half-melting, frozen peas to her head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to storm into the women's toilets after all…especially _with_ a camera strapped tightly to one hand. _Wait, no! Mirajane! This is all for the sake of love!_ The take-over mage lifted a fist, eyes shining. Yes, even if she were to be attacked by one hundred or so more grannies armed with handbags, it would all be worth it! She pep-talked herself, beaming at the prospect of Natsu and Lucy...Together! And then, they would get married, have children and she would be the God-mother! If it were a girl, she would be called Jane but if-

Beep beep beep!

Oh! Was that her trusty transmitter device that was ringing? Like a professional ninja, she 'Pink-Panthered' her way to the isolated corner and hid behind several bags of rubbish. _Oh you sneaky pair!_ She chided silently, shaking her head from side to side. What could they be doing in such a…_private_ and _secluded_ area? Well, only one way to find out! A slobbering tongue protruding from her chapped lips, the bartender leaned in closer to catch the conversation.

"Luceeee, do we have to keep acting?" The dragonslayer's words barely reached her ears so she ninja-rolled and hid behind a palm-tree. (A/N: Her love handles caused this to be yet another epic fail)

"Well, we haven't really been _acting_…" The blonde replied, probably with a finger on her chin.

Mirajane risked a glance at the two, her light-bulb shaped head shooting out from behind the tree trunk. And _my_ she couldn't help but notice the non-existent distance between the two, Natsu almost looked as if he were pinning the celestial mage to the wall. She stifled a chuckle as she recorded the conversation.

"Wait, if we haven't been acting then…what's the whole point of it?" At this, Mirajane lifted a bushy brow (Though she only had one to begin with: _Mono-_brow). There were many ways this could be taken. If only she had a bit more information.

"Wouldn't we be found out?" The dragonslayer continued. _Interesting…_Could they be saying that- Wait…Then it wouldn't make sense…The self-appointed matchmaker bit a finger. She needed them to talk more.

"Dummy, there isn't anything to be found out then!" Lucy crossed her arms, irritated at her bestie's low intelligence.

"True! So…I guess the whole point is to just have fun right? That's what…we do during stuff like this right?" Natsu beamed at the revelation.

"Yep!" Lucy nodded.

Mirajane nearly swallowed a fly – _Was that it? _She couldn't deduce anything from _that!_ But as if the Gods had heard her plea, she spotted something shiny in the celestial mage's hands…and something similar dangling from the dragonslayer's pocket…_Were they matching key-rings? And was it just her or did the pair have mobile phones? Natsu with…a mobile phone?_ Something wasn't right.

"Sooo, it makes no difference if we still act like best friends, right? Maybe we should stop acting altogether…" Natsu tilted his head to the side, brows knitted in thought.

Lucy rubbed her temples, he was right but…

"Then what was the whole point of you getting a phone and me calling you out here?" _Bingo._ Mirajane stroked her grubby-looking stubble as she evaluated her deduction. _They were secretly going out…_.maybe.

"But I didn't say I wanted the phone! You're the one who bought it for me!" The pink-haired teen whined and Mirajane nearly died of happiness – The girlfriend giving a phone to the boyfriend just so they could meet in secret! How romantic!

"You really don't know how to appreciate kindness, now do you?" Lucy snapped as she tapped her foot.

She gasped when the dragonslayer decided to edge closer, successfully trapping her against the wall. He whispered huskily to her ear, effectively making a tint of pink make its way across her features. Damn it! Mirajane bit on her floral handkerchief and stomped the ground – If only she were a bit closer!

'We're still doing _that_ right?' The celestial mage was at a loss for words when his sentence echoed in her mind.

"O-of course we are." She stuttered while focusing her glance to the side.

Satisfied, he increased the distance between them, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened at all.

"No. Now let's go have lunch, I'm hungry!"

A blushing Lucy cursed under her breath before following her friend and Mirajane was left to her thoughts as her two guild-mates argued over their next destination. _They were definitely dating in secret and they weren't telling her! _She fumed before continuing her silent rant..._maybe._ Clutching onto her camera, she eyed the two teens from a distance.

"Luce! You know how I hate transport!" The dragonslayer whined for the millionth time.

"It's a BUS, Natsu and you're the one who wanted to go to that restaurant!" Lucy placed a palm onto her forehead, possibly tired of her partner's tantrums.

He put on his puppy-face.

"Can't we just walk there?"

"Natsu. I. Am. Not. Walking. 20km. For. Lunch."

"I'll carry you!"

Mirajane winced as she saw the celestial mage smack Natsu on the head. Yep, she's definitely the one who'd wear the pants in the relationship. Her thoughts however, were quickly diverted when she remembered the conversation – She didn't know what was happening between the two and there was only one way to find out. Her squinty eyes shifted their gaze to the arguing pair. Time for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dies* Ohkaiis...time to getting working on chapter 5 haha! I hope you guys are really confuzzled and if you have any theories, shoot them at meee! Next update will be Thursday and let's hope I don't die before then :P PLEASE REVIEWWW! It gives me motivation to write!<strong>


	5. Because I'm actually

C-chapter 5 is finally here *Dies and facesmashes on keyboard* - **I hope you guys don't die of boredom since this is mainly showing Lucy's resolve etc etc**

**Nana:** Muahahahaha! Don't worry, you guys will find out by the end of the ffic - Oh yesh, I forgot to mention but, **I think this ffic will be around 7 or more chapters!**

**AMU: **Haha it's fine! :D Aww Imma glad you like my story *Cries tears of joy* and yep, I just thought it'd be awesome if Lucy gave herself a self-counselling session! Unfortunately, I won't be updating until November-ish D:**  
><strong>

**If you have any suggestions on what I can include for more fluff etc etc, just pm me!**** IMPORTANT NOTICE AT END OF CHAPTER**

Disclaimer: Fairy tail, Cascada's songs and False pretence by The red jumpsuit apparatus do not belong to me!

* * *

><p><em>Thump-thump<em>

"Urgh…Luce, I don't feel too good" Natsu groaned, resting his head on her shoulder.

_Thump-thump_

Shifting her glance towards the window, she sighed.

"We'll be there soon." The words came out as a mumble but frankly, she couldn't care less.

Two minutes had passed yet it felt nothing short of an eternity. The celestial mage felt blood rushing to her cheeks and bit her lower lip in frustration. _Not once, not twice_…She clenched her fists. She couldn't possibly…

'_You're in love, love, love…' (A/N Forgot the title and artist)  
><em>

Lucy nearly choked to death before realising it was only the radio.

"Luce, you okay?" The dragonslayer managed before settling on the crook of her neck again when the bus made a sudden swerve.

"…I'm fine, just uhm, the pollen getting to me." The blonde quickly lied.

"Okay?" He lifted a confused brow. Trust the weirdo to cough on pollen in the bus…in the middle of autumn.

_It's just a song Lucy, just a song… _she repeated silently to herself. _Because there's no way I could-_

'_Stop pretending, don't deny it' (A/N:False pretence by Red Jumpsuit appartus - and has nothing to do with love DX)  
><em>

The celestial mage's breath hitched as the next song came on and she was thankful when the bus driver decided to change the radio station.

'_I won't say it, but this love continues to grow (A/N: Made that up)  
><em>

_My lips are sealed so nobody will know…'_

She dismissed the thought just as quickly, feeling even worse when the bus driver tampered with the dials once more.

'_Close my eyes  
>I try to hide<br>I'm listening to my voice inside  
>What's on to tell me right or wrong<br>I need to know where I belong' (A/N: Cascada songs mashed up together)  
><em>

It was laughable; the song was practically _talking_ to her. The celestial mage held her breath, words of protest running through her mind, attempting to deny whatever it was saying.

"It's impossible, I can't-"

"_But you do."_ The voice within her shot back before she could continue her musings. She mashed her teeth together – And it sounded so _damn_ certain.

'_What is my destination?_

_Could it be you?  
>Do I lose my way?<br>I'm here but colour-blind'_

"_And you can't deny it, not anymore."_ It continued.

"Damn." Chestnut orbs fixated on her clenched fists, she let the words escape her mouth as a soft mutter under her breath.

"Luce? Did you say something?" But she was gone, too immersed in her own thoughts to notice his question.

She wasn't supposed to but she had and now, she couldn't stop. What she was meant to do now was far beyond her.

"_You are me and I am you. You've fallen too deep to escape and we both know that…"_

"You don't have to tell me." Lucy whispered to herself, earning her a puzzled look from the dragonslayer.

* * *

><p>"Hmmhmmmhmmm~" With evenly paced strides, Mirajane skipped after her targets.<p>

"You can run, but you can't hide~" She chimed as they turned a corner.

The self-appointed matchmaker sidled against the wall and readied her trusty camera as the pair came to a halt. _Show time._

"It's here!" Natsu declared as he dragged Lucy to a hidden stairwell.

She looked quizzically at the signpost.

"Bob's Spitfire Tavern?"

"Yep, and it's not just _any_ old spitfire tavern!" He boasted, slamming open the wooden doors.

"It's my secret spot! Not even Happy knows about it!" The dragonslayer added with a wink, failing to notice his partner's tomato red face. He ushered her to a table, sighing when she moved at turtle-speed.

"You don't seem very keen." He stated dryly.

Head lowered, Lucy stayed silent – What was she supposed to say? She couldn't face him, so she did the first thing that came to her mind – Verbal diarrhoea.

"I was wondering but…" She squirmed in her place.

"Do you know where the toilets are?" She laughed awkwardly – Hopefully it would explain the pink tint coating her face. He quirked a brow – _was that it?_

"I kinda had too much water at the park so…." She rubbed her neck uncomfortably._ Ahh. Damn. Is this what happens when I've got nothing else to say?_ Lucy silently scolded herself as she continued her explanation of how her bladder got overloaded.

"And blah blah blah –insert more rambles about bladder problems-…" She took in a much needed breath.

"…So, yeah. Toilet." Lucy ended the lengthy justification of why she needed to go pee. Lovely, she felt her pride shatter into a million pieces as she watched her social suicide unfold. Eyelids clamped shut; she waited for Natsu's reply. _Stupidstupidme!_

"Yep, they're just 'round the corner!" The dragonslayer beamed, pointing a thumb back towards the restrooms. '_So she wasn't avoiding me!'_ Natsu concluded, happy at the realisation.

"Erm awesome! Will be back soon!" She speedily cried as she power-walked to the toilets.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap. I can't do this anymore!" Lucy gasped as she gripped the sides of the sink with both hands for dear life.<p>

Taking in several deep breaths, she assaulted her face with continuous splashes of water. She would do _anything_ to get rid of the warmth accumulating on her cheeks.

_Calm down me. I've been worse off. _She let out a laugh. _Worse off_? She'd been in countless life and death situations and she was fretting over something…like this. God, she felt so stupid – I mean, over something like _this_. Pshhh.

The celestial mage took a glance at the mirror; r_eally, it couldn't be that ba-_ Wait, never mind. Pink, pink and more pink. Her eye twitched – _Not that bad? I frickin' look like I've punched myself with my make-up kit! I'm like a human fairy floss! Wait…almost like Natsu's hair…_She blushed even more (If possible) when his face invaded her mind.

"Gahh! What's wrong with me?"

She proceeded to shield her face with the back of her hand.

"I like him…too much for my own good."

"_So, what're you going to do about it?" _The little voice was back, taking the blonde by surprise.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…You've realised it already, haven't you?" _It chuckled.

"…_That today isn't merely what you made it to be…" _

The celestial mage knitted her brows as she deciphered the cryptic sentence.

"Are you telling me to make my resolve?" _Drip…_A lone bead of water hit the sink…Lucy raised her head, her chestnut orbs staring straight into the mirror…staring straight at herself.

"_Heh, if that's what you see it as…"_

"And I'm guessing that's all the advice I get?"

"_You betcha. Oh wait! I nearly forgot – You're still you and he's still him. Remember that and you'll be fine…hopefully."_

A small smile made its way across her features.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

><p>"So Luce, feeling better?" Beamed Natsu as he munched on a drumstick.<p>

"Yes Natsu, I feel super after going to the toilet." Lucy replied dryly while trying to avoid the food scraps her friend was shooting out of his mouth.

"Oh! Awesome!"

Gosh, sarcasm lost all meaning when it came to him but she couldn't help but smile.

The dragonslayer tilted his head to the side, resisting the urge to say the 'w' word.

"Say Natsu…" She began, orbs blindly scanning the salt and pepper shakers.

"Can I ask you something weird?"

'But you always do…' He nearly commented but settled on nodding instead.

"How much would you sacrifice…for the thing you most desire?"

Was she talking about Igneel? He rubbed his chin in an all-knowing manner before deciding on his answer.

"I just have to try my hardest right?" He nodded, satisfied.

"I mean, of course I'd have to sacrifice stuff here and there but it's better than not trying at all!" He grinned toothily before annihilating _her_ dish.

"I see." Her lips tugged into a smile.

"Why did I bother asking in the first place?" She laughed.

"Because you're a weirdo?" And he just had to ruin the moment.

"Shut up! And stop eating my food!"

* * *

><p>Ohkaiis, you can punch me now DX Was it as bad as I thought it was? <strong>PLEASE REVIEW! IF ALL GOES WELL, NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE UPLOADED ON SATURDAY.<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I have around 3 days left of holiday and I was supposed to start and finish my chemistry assessment = 0% progress at the moment. We have 4 weeks left of school to start and finish 6-7 assessments and exams = very tight schedule as we have yet to learn any of the new units.** **Sadly, these marks play a huge role in determining the Uni and course that I can take, well, it's like a last spurt since it's the last year of high school for me DX** **So, there MAY or MAY NOT be delays in the uploading of this ffic DX I will also be inactive (In terms of new ffics) until around the 18th of November - I am very, very, very sorry for this! Do PM me if you have ideas for this ffic though and I will be creating a poll soon which will help me decide what type of ffic I should write after this one!**


	6. By the docks

**YO readers! I am officially back!** :D *VERY BIG GRIN*. I planned on updating last week but found that I had absolutely no time to write at ALL. I just **graduated on Friday** and heck, it was a week filled with tears and excitement etc etc! Anyhow, this is **fluffay-ness**! ;D It appears as if **OST will be 7 chapters** as well! I have a thing for 7 o _ o ! ENJOY! N**ote: I am 7 lines away from finishing the last chappy** *Thumbs up* **If you spot any mistakes, please point them out!**

**Disclaimer:** Me does not own Fairy tail *Sad face*

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't suppose you two would fancy some nice, fresh fish today, would you?" The local fishmonger asked, rubbing his hands together while flashing an all-knowing smile at his two regular customers.<p>

_Oh Happy!_ Lucy nearly face-palmed herself, realising that she had forgotten all about the cheeky exceed and turned to face Natsu. Knowing him, he'd probably want to buy something for-

"Nahh, not today old man but thanks anyway!" The dragonslayer waved before intertwining his fingers with Lucy's.

"I see; I hope you two have fun then!" The shopkeeper lifted a thumbs-up and Lucy swore she blushed ten shades of red when Natsu pulled her away to continue their silent walk. They had walked around aimlessly for the past 20 minutes after their lunch…in utter silence. Perhaps it would have been a good opportunity to admire the seaports of Magnolia but she had found it impossible to focus; especially when Natsu seemed hell-bent on holding her hands like _that_. What was he doing to her?

"S-say, Natsu…" Lucy shifted her gaze to the ground, feeling the foreign atmosphere get to her.

"Hm?" Oh great, he apparently wasn't too keen on talking which was quite unusual of him.

"I was wondering, but did you want to go anywhere?" She questioned, watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"No." He swiftly replied, his hold on her growing tighter for a split second.

"The silence…" He continued.

"It's nice." Lucy found herself doing a double-take – What did he just say? She immediately eyed him again, this time with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh…" She let the word slip out of her mouth as a whisper. Either the pole that he had walked into just moments earlier inflicted more damage than she had initially suspected or this was a side of him that no-one had ever witnessed before. She was leaning towards the first but somehow, found the latter to be just as believable.

They continued their silent promenade, their hands linked to one another and she let the wind caress her face, feeling her hair whip in all directions all the while. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, enjoying the sound of the sea, the crashing of the small waves near the docks, and admiring the shades of orange and fiery red meld into each other as the sun began to set…with Natsu by her side. Somehow, she felt the urge to rest her head on his shoulder overtake her and almost, just almost, Lucy found herself lost in the moment. She stopped just in time. '_Not yet_.' She whispered to herself. She couldn't let herself be taken away by the distant feeling that the scenery offered because she knew… that going too far would leave more things broken than fixed.

"Hey, Luce…" Natsu stopped in his tracks, his back facing said blonde.

"Yes?" She hoped the sudden gust would cover the surprise in her voice when he turned back and pulled her forward, into his chest.

Natsu held her tightly in his arms, her cheek and hands pressed against his chest – thank god; he couldn't see her turn _red_. She was unable to set herself free from his embrace – What on earth could he be thinking? Actually, what in the name of some random, holy being was he doing?

"Natsu?" She managed, her voice muffled by his scarf. She was more confused than she had ever been in her 17 or so years of living.

He nestled his head into the crook of her neck before deciding to respond after what seemed like a millennium.

"I just kinda noticed but," He paused after whispering those words into her ear. She felt emotionally and physically drained when his hot breath hit the side of her face and was glad his embrace was as tight as it was – If not for his hold on her, she would have cracked her head on the cement seconds ago.

"We've never really…done this before, have we?" Natsu continued, his grip not loosening at all. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Uhm, I guess not?" She laughed nervously – curse this weird situation. Of _course_ they haven't ever done this before! This was most definitely _not_ like the friendly hugs that they had previously shared. No matter how you saw it, it was-

"Oh god." She mumbled, the words probably inaudible to Natsu. Was this crossing the boundaries? What was his intention? Surely, he didn't mean it…right? Then the thought crossed her mind. What if he was just playing his role? _Like he should be_…She thought bitterly. She liked him but what if he didn't feel the same about her? He would be raising her hopes, only to crush them moments later. _This isn't right._

"Natsu, we shouldn't." Lucy spoke, emptiness evident in her voice. She struggled against him when he didn't respond but it was to no avail.

"Natsu!" She whimpered, fists softly hitting against his chest when her pleas were left unanswered. _If you keep doing this…I won't be able to-_

Her eyes widened when he decided to speak.

"Let's stay like this…" His hold on her tightened and she felt herself yielding to her temptations.

"For just a bit longer…"

A blanket of stars had started to replace the burning sunset sky. It made him think…how long had he been holding her in his arms for? He didn't care. He just wanted this moment to last forever. For some reason, he felt like all that mattered was her. And him. Together. Was this why he had been feeling so weird around her recently? He let out a deep sigh. He had been too immersed in this charade. What was he supposed to do now? He had crossed the boundaries…_If only it were real._ He loosened his grip on her upon this realisation.

"Perfect!" He smiled, much to Lucy's confusion.

"I think Mirajane was watching the whole time."

He couldn't have hated himself more. Was it the fake smile or was it the lie? Either way, he couldn't forget the look of hurt that crossed her orbs.

"Yeah…" She smiled an empty smile and he just watched, pretending to fall for it. His heart ached. Even if it was for a second, even if she had covered it up quickly, he had seen it and worst of all; he was the cause of it. Why did she look so broken, so hurt?

* * *

><p>Well, what to say? <strong>Natsu, go die in a hole, along with your dense, dense brain<strong> XD **Will update on Tuesday** so do look forward to it! Also, **I am job-hunting so I don't know whether or not that will affect the update of my future works** *Thumbs up* **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Screw it

**A big, fat 'YO' to my EPICALLY AWESOME readers! This is the last chappy of OST, excluding the sequel that I have been planning for god-knows how long...and which I obviously forgot about...*Looks back to chapter 6 where I said: 7 Chappies for the way!* The SHAME! DX Anyhows, I would like to thank you guys for your support! Every comment, alert, favourite and hit has really made me the happiest Senbei in history :D !A big THANKS to Cup Ramen who supplied some of these epic ideas! *Thumbs up*  
><strong>

**Also, IMPORTANT NOTICE: DO NOT RUN FOR THE HILLS WHEN YOU GET TO A CERTAIN PART. READ UNTIL THE END! :P**

**Disclaimer: I am job-hunting and frickin' preparing my resume and cover letter right now...do I look like Mashima-sensei? :O**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Holy schmeezus! That had not just happened! Mirajane cupped a hand over her mouth as the scene that transpired moments earlier replayed in her head. They were most <em>definitely<em> a couple and if not, would be soon! She had heard their conversation – most of it anyway and couldn't help but snicker from behind the lamp-post. Of course, night was settling in and the two had decided to leave for their next and most likely, last destination. She kept herself light on her toes and dutifully followed the pair. It was unlikely that she would be spotted at this time of the night. The barmaid surveyed her surroundings, nodding her light-bulb shaped head in agreement – the cobblestone streets were empty and lightly lit by street-side lanterns. _How romantic!_

Meanwhile, several metres ahead, Lucy and Natsu were plotting their next move.

"Mirajane wouldn't know what hit her." Lucy smirked as she took a glance at the bushes behind her.

"Uh, yeah." What the- had it just been his imagination? Natsu was certain that the celestial mage had been upset not too long ago and now, she was acting as if nothing had even _happened_. Did this mean that everything was fine? He sneaked a glance of her from the corner of his eyes, gulping when her gaze seemed unfocused and vacant. Igneel's words resonated in his mind. _Humans are strange creatures. When they are most vulnerable, when they are most insecure and more so when they wish to forget something, they tend to conceal it, banishing the source of their problems to the depths of their mind. _Okay, so everything wasn't fine. His eyes then fell upon his hands. They had stopped holding hands after _that_. He let out a sigh. It was almost as if she were avoiding him. He quirked a brow before letting his head drop - after all that happened, why _wouldn't _she avoid him? The thought made him cringe and unconsciously, he reached out to her hand, their skin brushing against each other for a split second.

"N-natsu! The park's over there." Lucy pointed in front of her, speed-walking for the rest of the way. Great. She was avoiding him.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ouchies!" Mirajane rubbed her butt in pain – travelling through the bushes wasn't exactly ideal in the middle of the night but it was worth it! She beamed and raised a fist in the air. Her efforts would pay her back, big time. She settled down in the shrubs, readying her camera for Natsu and Lucy who were seated in the bench just in front of her. Perfect! The barmaid let a sly smile cross her features – the best love story to play out in Fairy Tail history would be recorded for the world to see and it would be all because of her!<p>

"Luce…" Natsu spoke in the quietest of voices as leant towards his friend, softly placing a hand over hers. It didn't last long when she flinched and pulled back. She turned her head to the side, not wanting him to see the sorrow that passed through her features.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked in an almost pleading tone. Mirajane raised a brow. Had something happened while she hadn't been looking?

"No matter how hard I try, I can't forget it…" She confessed, her blond strands shadowing her eyes. Natsu looked utterly lost. Was she referring to the hug or was she talking about…he shut his eyes, trying to blur out the vision. It didn't happen. It was a mistake. He wished that she was talking about the hug because he wanted to forget it. Forget about that _other_ event. He grabbed her by the shoulders, making her turn to face him and to his surprise; she was trembling, salty tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Lucy. Nothing happened." He looked at her, voice firm. Now, this had Mirajane utterly confused – what the hell were they talking about?

"The hug back then…I'm sorry…I didn't know what I was doing." A bitter smile made its way across his face, taking Lucy by shock. So his intention wasn't to make Mirajane fall for their little act? The said barmaid looked on…wait, so they _weren't_ together? The awkward atmosphere was because of the hug? She sighed – this was so very misleading! But really, Mirajane was sure that such interactions wouldn't be shared by _friends. _She let an all-knowing smile grace her features upon this realisation.

"Natsu, you know I'm not talking about that." Lucy's voice shook as she tried to suppress a sob. Natsu looked at her in pure horror and Mirajane paused in the midst of her silent cheering – huh?

"I thought I told you to forget about it!" He shouted.

"It was a mistake!" He continued, volume rising with each word.

"I didn't know what I was doing! I-" Before he knew it, he was off the bench, hands in the air.

"Natsu, this is a life we're talking about here!" Her eyes bore holes through his and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"To you, it may have been a night of drunkenness but to me-"Lucy broke down as she fell to the ground.

"Please don't leave me on my own." She whimpered as he stood there, eyes wide and at an utter loss of what to do. Mirajane felt dead. Her life had miraculously paused for god knows how many minutes and soon enough, she found the strength to mutter a mere two words.

"No way…" …Before she collapsed to the ground and lay there, motionless. She was out cold.

"Do you think we went too far?" Natsu peered over the bushes at a half-dead Mirajane.

"Nope, she had it coming." With the help of Natsu, Lucy rose to her feet, wiping the tears off her face. He stared at her as she dusted her dress and prepared to leave – How could someone let tears fall so easily? How could _she_ let her tears fall so easily? He could say that she was a great actress…

"Well, thanks Natsu. I had fun today and I don't think Mirajane will be on our case for a while." She let a small laugh escape her lips but the emptiness of it didn't go unnoticed by the dragonslayer.

"I guess…I'll see you tomorrow." She felt the need to sprint but was effectively stopped when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"I know those tears weren't fake." He spoke, voice unwavering and she stood still, not uttering a word. Why did he have to be so attentive at the worst of times?

"N-natsu, what are you talking about?" She stuttered – She was a crap actress.

"The hug." He continued, eyes not leaving hers. She was struggling to get his hand off her wrist but he wasn't going to have any of it.

"We've finished acting. Natsu, let go of me."

"No! I…" He ruffled the back of his hair.

"I didn't do it to make Mirajane convinced or anything." He confessed.

"Then what did you mean by it?" She shot an angry glare at him, successfully removing his grasp from her.

"I don't know!" He cried. What was he supposed to say in this situation? He didn't know. He was confused – He had _never_ felt so _attached_ to somebody before. Sure, there was Igneel and Fairy Tail but this was _different_ and hell, he was so, very lost as to what he should say. What was she doing to him?

"I'm leaving." She turned so that her back faced him but was stopped again when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Wait!"

"This was a 'request' from you so I want my reward." He demanded in a husky voice, his hold on her tightening.

"What?" She didn't have the time to say anything else when he spun her around and looked at her straight in the eyes. Screw insecurities or consequences – he would deal with them _later_.

"Earlier, it wasn't a mistake." She looked slightly confused and at a loss for words and he could have ranted on for god knows how long about _why_ he did it…but he didn't.

"I love you." Natsu announced before crashing his lips onto hers and maybe, just maybe, it hadn't been his imagination playing with him when she returned the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, he looked at her, breathless after their exchange, expecting her to slap him on the cheek or to at least push him away from their embrace but was surprised when she blushed a deep red and buried her face into his chest.

"I…love you too."

"And…I think we should check on Mirajane before she becomes Mosquito bait." She whispered, obviously embarrassed. He let the lopsided grin return to his face.

Of course, the pair were puzzled when said barmaid was MIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the guild:<strong>

Mirajane slammed the guild doors open, looking as if she had murdered an unsuspecting victim. Her dress was torn in several areas, scratches covered her arms and legs, and her hair was an absolute mess – twigs and the like poking out of her knotted, white strands. Ignoring the gasp of her guild members, she walked to the centre of the guild and took in a deep breath.

"LUCY IS PREGNANT WITH NATSU'S BABY!" Gray choked on his spoon and Erza nearly chopped Happy's wings off when her sword slipped from her grasp. Actually, the whole guild was in hysterics.

"I have the proof!" Mirajane tried to remain calm as she shoved the freshly-covered footage into the DVD player, turning on the widescreen TV so that the guild could witness what she had managed to record. Oh dear, Natsu and Lucy sure had a lot of explaining to do the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>I will shove a notice chapter here when I upload the sequel! It is a oneshot so yesh, <strong>**not stuff about them having kids and whatnot :D PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS and will respond to the reviews and stuff that I haven't responded to already soon! I need to get my ass off this seat and go job-hunting now! Toodles! ( O 3 O)b**


	8. Notice

**Notice:**

**Some of you guys have placed 'Operation:Shopping Trip' on alert so I'd just like to tell you that the sequel has been uploaded as a separate one shot called 'Happiness comes at a cost'.**

**Thanks for all your support and I hope you read '**Happiness comes at a cost**'! :3 **

**Love you guys! And response to anon reviews: :D  
><strong>

**Replies:**

**AMU:** Gahh thanks heaps for your support! :D And yesh, graduating rocks! *Thumbs up* Hahaha oh, thank god! At least I know some of you people got a bit confused! :D It wouldn't be interesting otherwise ;D Ahh Mirajane *Shakes head* ... she can go hook up with someone already! *Cough* Fried or Laxus even :P I shall do my best on finding a job! :3

**Sarah: **Thanks for the review! I am now back in action :D**  
><strong>


End file.
